


Edge

by LemonChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Edging, F/M, Prostate Massage, Ruined Orgasms, Safeword Use, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChat/pseuds/LemonChat
Summary: Miss Fortune has Chat Noir right on the edge where she wants him.Contains consensual roleplaying of a non-consensual scenario.





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for 1500 views on my first posted story, sinners. Hope you enjoy my latest naughty little treat! ^_~

Chat Noir was bound and blindfolded, back pressed against a padded surface that curved beneath him, arms and legs cuffed to the sides of the furniture in a way that left him minimal room for movement. His mask was firmly in place under the blindfold, the ring securely on his finger, but that was all he was wearing.

“It looks like I have you right where I want you, _Chaton,_” a familiar voice crooned in his ear, but the tone was all wrong. He shuddered as something warm and wet slowly traced the edge of the ear.

“My Lady?” he asked tentatively.

“Not anymore,” she said, voice dark with something he couldn't place. Her lips surrounded his earlobe; her tongue flickered over the surface, and he yelped as she bit it without warning. She lifted the blindfold from his eyes and he blinked against the sudden light, subdued as it was. His lady stood before him, clad in shades of _wrongness_. Black-gloved hands resting on black-clad hips. Red spots bright against the darkness of the suit. Blue eyes gleaming above her wide sneer.

“Call me... Miss Fortune,” she said, eyes deliberately following a slow path down his exposed flesh. He wasn't body shy—he was a model, for crying out loud—but he still squirmed under the burning intensity of her predatory gaze.

She chuckled at his discomfort and stepped forward. He couldn't help leaning into her touch as she carded her fingers through his hair, tracing the line where his kitty ears sat on his head. “Don't worry, _Chaton_,” she purred. Her hands slipped down to caress his shoulders, the tiny hexagonal pattern of the material rough against his skin. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“Do you?” he asked, mouth suddenly dry. She hummed and traced clever fingers down his chest and abs, grinning as he tried to hold back a groan and failed.

“I do,” she said, tracing the same pattern again. His chest heaved with his sudden intake of breath as her hand dipped lower, grazing the tip of his cock. “Would you like to know how I plan to do that?”

“H-how?” he stammered.

“Well, to start, I'm going to blindfold you again to keep you guessing what I'm going to do to you next.” Her hands left his stomach and she tugged the blindfold back down over his eyes. A warm, wet line was drawn across his collarbone; her soft lips pressed kisses against it before trailing downwards in a line to his pubic hair. She drew back and the anticipation pooled in his belly as he waited for her next touch.

“What comes next?” he asked, licking his lips.

The silence stretched out. He knew she was there because he could hear her soft footsteps on the carpet as she circled him, but he couldn't tell exactly where she was.

“How about I show you _exactly_ what I have planned for you?” she whispered in his ear. He strained to hear her when she moved away from him and fell silent again. Something clattered across the room; his head jerked to follow the noise and dear god she must have thrown something to distract him because she was right there and her mouth closed hot and warm around the tip of him and her gloved hand wrapped tight around his shaft.

His head slammed back into the padded surface behind him. Her lips twisted into a smirk around him and she stroked slowly, deliberately. The lubed fingers of her other hand gently worked their way into his anus, their tips stroking maddeningly against his prostate. There was no muffling the noises she drew from him as she worked him into a frenzy and let him down, then repeated it again and again.

“You're so close, aren't you, _Chaton_?” He could hear the smirk in her voice and he nodded frantically, ineffectively straining against the cuffs. She pumped him hard, once, twice—

And released her hold on him as soon as his climax started.

“God_dammit_,” he swore, chest heaving, cock slick with the ruined orgasm. She giggled and her tongue swiped at the dribbles of fluid covering him. Her head bobbed over him as she continued to stroke and suck him to his peak again.

“Shit. _Shit._” He writhed as she ruined his orgasm again. “Lucky charm,” he panted. She immediately stilled at his safeword.

“What do you need?” she asked.

“Keep going,” he said, “Just don't ruin it this time. I can't take another one like that right now.”

“Blindfold and cuffs still okay?”

“Perfectly delightful,” he assured her.

She began her ministrations again and brought him quickly back to the edge. He cried out roughly as she gave him one last suck and brought him over it.

“There's my good kitty,” she murmured when he stilled. She unfastened the cuffs and he pulled her down on top of him for a kiss, the taste of him still fresh on her lips. He pulled off the blindfold and looked at her adoringly as she curled up in his lap with her head against his shoulder. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Immensely,” he purred, resting his head atop hers. “This chaise was an excellent investment.”

She hummed in agreement. “It really was.”

“You know what I like more than that, though?” She hummed again, this time curiously. “That new costume of yours and the attitude that comes with it.”

“It's not really true to life, you know.” It wasn't; Ladybug had never been akumatized.

“I know, but it's still fun. And Miss Fortune is delightfully devilish.” Her lips curved up against his collarbone.

“You think so?” she asked.

“I know so,” he corrected her, kissing the top of her head.

“Hm,” she said, considering. “You know, Miss Fortune has a partner...”

“Does she? I wonder if he's just as villainous in the bedroom as she is,” he purred.

“We could find out,” she said suggestively. “It just so happens I have his costume hanging in the closet, too.”

“_Do_ you now?” He asked, suddenly _very_ interested.

“I do,” she said. “What do you say we shower and see how it fits?”

“Hell yes,” he laughed. “What else _could_ I say to that?”


End file.
